


on a bumpy road (criminals everywhere)

by Cerberusia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, Car Sex, Consent Issues, Felching, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of <i>course</i> Derek wants to mark his territory in public - Derek rimming and fucking Isaac over the hood of the Camaro, set early S2, before either of the other Pack Hale betas were bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a bumpy road (criminals everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Bingo 'vehicular' square, and a Teen Wolf Kink Meme prompt (which I now cannot find, of course) asking for Derek/Isaac, rimming and fucking over the hood of the Camaro. Title from Richard Siken's 'The Dislocated Room'.

Of _course_ Derek wants to mark his territory in public.

They're pulled over on the side of the road, not too far from the depot. Derek just took the car off the road and into the trees without any warning, was out of the car in a flash and all but dragged Isaac out of the passenger side door. Isaac briefly wonders if this means that he's a mistake and Derek is going to abandon him, or maybe dispose of him properly - before Derek pins him down over the hood of the Camaro by the neck and starts jerking impatiently at his belt. Isaac helps him get it undone before he tears it, clumsy-fingered in surprise. He thinks he knows what's happening, but he doesn't understand _why_.

The moment Isaac's jeans are around his thighs, Derek starts licking his asshole and Isaac collapses onto his forearms on the hood. It takes him a minute to realise what it is, because he's never been rimmed, never even thought about it, but once he does he feels himself flush all the way down to his chest. Derek's hot tongue is making wet noises which seem very loud to Isaac, his fingernails digging into Isaac's hip to leave bruises that, being from an Alpha, will last at least a day. The sensations send sparks racing up his spine, and his cock is getting heavy between his thighs. He wants to press back against Derek, but isn't sure he's allowed. He can't move against the grip Derek has on his hips anyway.

Now Derek's tongue starts pressing _inside_ Isaac, through the tight wet ring of muscle, penetrating him. Isaac knows he makes an embarrassing noise and tries to open his legs wider, though he's prevented by his jeans. He clutches the cool metal of the car, pressing his forehead against it, and tries to keep quiet - they're hidden behind some trees, but it's still semi-public. The obscene squelching noises sound too loud to him, bound to attract attention, but that's not stopping Derek, who just keeps licking Isaac's ass, sometimes thrusting his tongue in in short sharp thrusts, sometimes pulling away to lick around the hole. Isaac makes hoarse gasping noises, and lets his legs go weak so that the only thing holding him up is Derek's ruthless grip.

Isaac still doesn't understand - why him, why now? - but he's still not entirely sure Derek isn't going to abandon him, so he takes what he's given with pleasure. It's difficult to stifle himself - ugh, he's never been loud, why is he being so _loud_ \- and he really, really wants to get a hand on his aching cock, currently pressed up against the side of the car in a way which means he can't even get any friction, but Derek's still holding his hips still, so he guesses he doesn't get to come. But _fuck_ , being rimmed by his tall, dark and handsome Alpha is more than he ever thought he'd get. So he moans and shudders on the hood of the Camaro, sleeve of his hoodie caught between his teeth, and desperately tries to catch and commit to memory every sensation - he's not naive enough to think that this will happen regularly, or even more than once.

He thinks Derek is reluctant to pull away - or wants to think that, anyway - and that makes him feel a bit better about being bent over a car hood with his pants around his thighs, ass in the air, nearly shaking with anticipation as Derek rummages around in the glovebox, face drawn into his customary frown. He squirms a little, trying to rub his cock against the smooth metal, but he's pretty sure Derek's positioned him just so he can't - and he daren't reach a hand down to touch himself. Derek hasn't said a word to him for two hours, but he's pretty sure he understands the rules here, all of which boil down to the fundamental rule: _Do what your Alpha wants._ If you can anticipate his wants, even better.

Derek comes back with something small in his fist, and although Isaac can't see it clearly, he knows what it is. He _can_ see Derek's erection outlined in his jeans and smell something which he recognises as arousal, and he has to close his eyes again and try not to pant as Derek lightly rests one hand on his back and starts fingering him. The first finger goes in easily, Derek's thumb rubbing circles on his tailbone all the while. The pause to find lube seems to have calmed him down a bit, and Isaac is less afraid that there's going to be blood.

The second finger slips in alongside the first, which is kind of uncomfortable, but Derek eases him through it. Isaac's not entirely sure why - he'll heal, after all - but he's grateful. The feeling of something in his ass is overwhelming - the two fingers seem very big, and Isaac knows Derek's not going to stop there. The fingers go deeper and strike something deep inside Isaac, and he cries out and jerks his hips sharply, vision blurring for a second. He strains backwards, trying to get Derek's fingers in that deep again, cock jerking against the side of the car. Derek makes a noise and plasters himself against Isaac's back again, plunging his fingers back in fast and hard. Isaac can feel Derek's cock pressed up against his ass and Derek making small grinding motions, Derek's breath hot and harsh in his ear. Whatever calmness he'd regained is gone.

Derek yanks his fingers out roughly and Isaac hears the distinctive sound of a zipper going down. He can smell Derek so strongly that he can almost _taste_ him, and he has to swallow to clear his mouth of saliva.

The blunt, wet head of Derek's cock nudges his entrance, and he barely has time to breathe before Derek seizes both his hips and pushes in rapidly. It's rough and too quick and Isaac isn't really prepared enough, but it's good enough that Derek's giving him _this_ , and Isaac breathes through the pain like he's used to as Derek sinks all the way in and Isaac actually feels him bottom out. Feeling Derek's cock in his ass is - intimate, in a way he didn't know it could be. Derek bends over him to bite at his neck, and it must be a werewolf thing because he _instantly_ relaxes, submitting to his Alpha.

Then Derek starts thrusting: sharp, animalistic movements which drive his body into Isaac's like a beating. He keeps Isaac's hips in a tight grip as he pumps in and out of him ruthlessly, so all Isaac can do is hold onto the car and take it, feeling stretched uncomfortably wide. Every thrust rocks him forward, driving his hipbones painfully into the side of the car. That'll leave a bruise, he thinks - except, of course, it won't.

Like his hands, Derek's cock in him feels big and very hot. Derek makes low, quiet noises every time he slams home, almost like he's in pain. Isaac can hear his heartbeat thundering away, and his own matching it. Being fucked is a strange mixture of discomfort and pleasure, and Derek doesn't seem particularly bothered whether Isaac's enjoying it or not. But he feels little sparks in his groin and at the base of his spine, and white heat coiling and flaring as Derek keeps thrusting into him, so he figures that Derek knows what he's doing. He wants Derek to find that spot again, the one he pressed with his fingers and made Isaac's whole body come alight, but he knows not to talk: this isn't about him. He wouldn't know how to ask anyway.

It takes him a minute to realise that there's something strange about Derek's cock: he knows it's not possible, but he could swear that the base of it's getting _bigger_. At first he thinks it's his imagination, but he quickly realises that no, the base of Derek's dick is actually swelling, becoming progressively harder to get into Isaac's previously-virgin ass. Derek's breath keeps getting harsher, his thrusts getting harder, his hardly-vocalised grunts getting louder. God, thinks Isaac, what the fuck has he got himself into?

Sudden pain in his neck, followed by blissful contentment and relaxation. Through the haze of endorphins, Isaac feels the _thing_ push inside him and stay there, swelling further - fuck, it feels like there's a baseball inside him. He breaks his resolution not to make a sound and starts making hoarse gasps, and he knows he's not meant to and he's going to be punished but he can't _stop_ , it feels so painful and yet so _good_. Derek starts licking his neck, changing from thrusts to grinding motions as he's trapped inside Isaac, and _fuck_ , there's his prostate. Derek keeps rubbing over it, balls-deep inside him, and Isaac desperately wishes for any friction, any friction at all on his cock so he can come.

Derek makes a loud, pained sound when he comes, cock jerking inside Isaac. Isaac can feel the hot wet rush of come, more than he'd have thought, and he's caught between the discomfort of being stretched so far and the pleasure, more than physical, of having his Alpha inside him. He's so hard that his cock hurts too, but Derek's back to licking at his neck like a dog and it all feels hazy. The warm, wet motions of Derek's tongue on his skin seem to set off some kind of wolf instinct: he's still stretched open and painfully hard, shaking a little and making small whimpering noises, but the licking sets off that endorphin rush that the biting did, and Isaac can barely feel his body. His focus is entirely narrowed down to the solid heat of Derek's cock in him and the bone-deep sense of _connection_.

He doesn't know how long they're locked together, drifting in and out, but eventually Derek pulls out and Isaac slides down onto his knees. He feels achy, but also uncomfortably empty. As he blinks away the muzziness, he realises that he's shaking, still hard and there's come leaking down his thigh and he thinks, well, this is it, time to pull himself off the ground and get dressed again - but Derek lifts him up by the hips, gentler this time, and he feels the now-familiar sensation of a wet tongue in his ass as Derek licks the come out of him. He spreads his fingers out over the hood of the Camaro and moves his hips a little, grinding into it. Derek won't like it - he's meant to keep still - but Isaac's beyond caring at this point. God, he just wants to come so _badly_ , and this careful cleaning is making him hotter and hotter without any hope of pushing him over the edge. With how hard he's clenching his jaw so as not to make a sound, he must have almost chewed through his hoodie sleeve by now.

At last Derek stops licking and pulls away.

"Deal with that," he says, and leaves Isaac there to walk around the front of the car and get into the driver's seat. So Isaac does up his jeans with trembling fingers, careful not to touch his aching cock, and gets back into the car. There's still some come in him, and he thinks he can feel it leaking out into his underwear. God, he hopes it doesn't soak through his jeans and get on the seat - given the condition of the Camaro, he'd bet that Derek doesn't take kindly to people messing it up. His zipper digs uncomfortably into his erection, and he focusses on that to will it away faster. Derek won't be able to see him when he's driving, but he'll definitely be able to _smell_ how aroused he is, and Isaac doesn't want that kind of humiliation.

Derek side-eyes him, and Isaac sinks further down in his seat. God, this is so embarrassing.

"What, you don't want to take care of that?" He indicates Isaac's erection with his eyes, and Isaac just wants to _die_ of mortification.

"I thought I wasn't allowed," he says instead, fiddling with the string of his hoodie. Derek squints at him.

"Well, you are. That was what I meant by 'deal with it'."

"Oh." He'd sink down even further, but then his legs wouldn't fit. Embarrassment sadly hasn't killed his hard-on, but even though he's been given permission, he doesn't feel able to just start jerking off right next to Derek, even if he has just been up-close-and-personal with Isaac's ass.

Derek frowns. "You still want to. I can smell it. I can _see_ it." Isaac thinks he might actually _be_ dying of mortification. "Why won't you just get it over with? It'd be better than riding all the way back to the depot like _that_." He actually looks kind of - concerned. Isaac isn't sure what answer he wants.

"Because -" and he suddenly remembers that he can't lie to Derek, _fuck_. "Because you're here and I can't jerk off in front of you," he says honestly. Derek just huffs.

"Specifically me, or anyone?" It looks like this distinction matters to him, though Isaac can't possibly fathom why.

"Uh, _anyone_. I feel weird about someone watching me. And you don't want to see that, right?" Derek huffs some more, but he doesn't look worried any more, so he guesses that was the right answer.

"I just licked your ass, and pretty damn thoroughly too. You don't have to, but I think it's safe to assume that I'm more than fine with watching you masturbate." Isaac gives a weak grin. There's a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Now," says Derek, his voice turning a little softer, "are you going to take care of that?"

Isaac feels himself flush up to his hairline and he can't make eye-contact, but he manages to nod. He digs his fingers into his thigh. He wants it, but he can't screw up the nerve to even open his pants. How pathetic.

Derek sighs, and Isaac cringes because this - this is the part where Derek loses patience. When Derek hits him. Derek doesn't look angry, but then neither did his dad most of the time. He knows how this story goes.

A big hand curls around the back of his neck, and he waits for the grip to turn punishing, or for his head to be slammed into the dashboard. But Derek's thumb starts stroking over his pulse, his other hand casually unzipping Isaac's jeans, and when he squeezes Isaac's cock through his underwear, Isaac whines. Quietly, almost noiselessly, but perfectly audible to werewolf senses. He's embarrassing himself, as usual. Thank god Derek doesn't laugh at him.

Derek guides Isaac's hand to the waistband of his underwear, then under it, fingertips brushing the head of his cock. Isaac is hardly breathing.

Then Derek wraps Isaac's hand around his cock and his own hand over Isaac's, and Isaac can't hear the noises he's sure he's making over the blood rushing in his ears. He doesn't hear anything until after he's come, stripping his cock hard and fast, the warmth of Derek's hand over his, their fingers intertwined, bringing up some emotion he can't name.

The sharp smell of come afterwards makes him blush, embarrassed, but then he realises that what he's actually smelling is not only his own come but also Derek's, still leaking out of him, and he feels hot all over. He came all over Derek's knuckles, and he expects Derek to sneer at it and wipe it off with a tissue, or maybe tell Isaac to lick it off himself (and he carefully doesn't examine just how much he might want that to happen), but instead it's _Derek_ who licks his own fingers clean while Isaac rearranges his clothing on autopilot. He looks up to find Isaac watching, and asks,

"Sorry, did you want some?" Isaac shakes his head, face blank. He doesn't know how to process this. Derek just shrugs and starts the car. Isaac straps himself in.

When they get back on the road, Derek stretches out a hand to put the radio on, to listen to the news. His knuckles are still wet.


End file.
